


Black-Out

by towardstheair



Series: Dark Series [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/towardstheair/pseuds/towardstheair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris is afraid of the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black-Out

Adam doesn't plan for any of it to happen, in fact he has spent a lot of time making sure he does everything but think about something like this happening. He should have seen it coming though, he really believed he was a lot smarter than this. And having Kris Allen cuddled up in his lap, his lips kissing along Adam's neck is not smart.

 

–

 

The lights in the mansion all go out around 9pm and Adam hears a mixture of sounds as these things happen. A string of curse words from Matt, Danny screaming like a girl and a loud thud as someone either falls over or walks into something upstairs, he is guessing its Allison, because that girl is clumsy even with the lights on.

 

He rolls his eyes into the darkness, because he was half way through painting his nails and this is just inconvenient. He searches for his phone and decides to join in the questioning that seems to be coming from the kitchen. It's difficult to make it in the darkness, even after being in this house for weeks now he still manges to get lost with the help of lights so now he is entirely reliant on Megan's loud voice guiding him.

 

He trips over a pair of shoes and walks into the sofa, when he finally makings it out of the living room and into what he thinks is the hallway he can hear Kris's voice mumbling quiet words like “dammit”, he is pretty sure he even hears a “shit” in there which is very much unlike Kris. He calls out Kris's name in the hopes that he is closer than the kitchen.

 

“Adam? What happened?”

 

“Well, I think the lights went out.”

 

Kris laughs quietly but Adam can't quite enjoy the moment he is genuinely pissed off. “Where are you?”

 

“In the closet by the door.”

 

“What are you doing in the closet?”

 

Kris laughs again and Adam doesn't understand what is funny about that at all. As Kris speaks, he walks slowly trying to get a better feel for where his voice is coming from.

 

“I was calling Katy.”

 

“From the closet?”

 

“It's hard to get privacy around here.”

 

Right. So it was one of those phone calls. Kris could have just said, Adam wasn't planning on heading up to their room any time soon. It's another thing in the long list of strange behaviour from Kris recently. Adam thought he had a pretty good understanding of Kris and his personality, but he is forever surprising him.

 

“So are you going to come out of the closet?”

 

Kris laughs again and Adam is astounded by Kris's maturity, he has to admit that it is one of the many, many things he loves about Kris. He takes a lot of things serious, his family and friends, music. But there's something almost child like on how Kris views the world. He sees it through naive eyes where everyone is good and people will do anything for anyone. Adam refuses to break the harsh news to Kris that in reality it's nothing like that, but he can't bear to be the person who takes that innocence out of Kris.

 

“I can't the doors stuck.”

 

“Only you would get stuck in a closet in a black-out.”

 

“It's not like I knew there was going to be a black-out or that the door handle would get stuck.”

 

Adam keeps walking forward because Kris's voice seems to get louder when he does, either that or Kris is just speaking louder due to his rant at Adam.

 

“Keep talking, I'm trying to find the closet.”

 

Kris laughs again. “You want me to tell you what I'm wearing?”

 

Kris Allen is going to be the death of him, Adam is pretty sure. He ignores the comment and keeps walking, his eyes have adjusted slightly and he can make out the small table that's by the side of the front door. He can still hear the others talking in the kitchen, and for a brief moment he contemplates leaving Kris alone in his closet.

 

“Is Katy still on the phone?”

 

“No, stopped talking to her about twenty minutes ago.”

 

“And you've been sitting in the closet since then?”

 

“Didn't I just explain that the door is stuck?”

 

Adam laughs, his irritation at the situation finally dissolving and he now thinks it would be a better idea to get everyone from the kitchen out here to laugh at Kris in the closet. He is pretty sure Matt would have a few jokes that everyone apart from Danny would understand.

 

“Are you still there?”

 

“Yes I'm still here. Just trying to find the damn door.”

 

Kris huffs loudly. Does he think that Adam is going to be able to magically open the closet door? All he can offer at best is to sit outside and talk to Kris until the lights come on. He reaches the table by the front door and he can finally see the door. When he steps closer, there is a key sticking out the lock and Kris has obviously been on the receiving end of one of Anoop's practical jokes. He'll remember to thank him for his lame skills later on.

 

He turns the key and opens the door. “Kris?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“The door was locked.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Kris's voice is still quiet and Adam steps in further, its probably a really bad idea considering the amount of shit that has gathered in here over the last few weeks. He is certain he'll end up flat on his ass any moment now. “Come on.”

 

He holds his hands out for Kris, figuring as soon as he sees some movement he can grab hold of him and go the kitchen. Kris moves quickly, and Adam does end up falling on his ass. Only he ends up pressed against the wall his lap full of Kris who has fallen over in his haste.

 

“Ouch.”

 

Kris is rubbing his elbow and trying to look at it, showing little sign of moving any time soon.

 

“You got any plans of getting off me?”

 

It's actually pretty comfortable the way they landed, and Adam would be lying if he said it didn't feel nice to be up close to Kris like this. Even with the lack of light he can still make out the perfect features of Kris's face.

 

“Did I ever tell you I'm kinda afraid of the dark?”

 

It's a flat out avoidance from Kris and Adam wants to care, but he doesn't. If Kris is happy to sit here in the dark with him, his hands now grabbing onto Adam's arms then he will deal with it and play along.

 

“No, you never told me that.”

 

“Well I am. I'm okay when I have someone with me, like now.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

Kris nods and leans in closer to Adam. “Yep. That's why I think we should just stay here.”

 

“In the closet.”

 

“Yep.”

 

Adam has no idea what Kris is playing at, but Adam has spent a very long time putting up certain walls between himself and Kris. They are divided into two things. Things he wants and things he can have. The main factor with things he want is that Kris is exactly his type its almost scary. So much so that he wants to shut the fucking closet door and explain to and show Kris in every single way exactly why he is Adam's type. But it is total conflict to the things he can actually have. Kris is his friend. Probably his closest friend here and he is always very straight, and very married.

 

One thing he is realising is that Kris is distracting. Like right now, the way he is holding onto Adam, working his arms around Adam's neck and clinging on for dear life. He gets the impression that him being afraid of the dark is a lie. That he has been looking for excuses to be close to Adam like this from the start. It was Kris who asked if they could be room-mates, Kris who always waits for him when he is running late in the morning.

 

Suddenly Adam feels very, very stupid. How had he not noticed any of this until now?

 

Kris's face is buried in Adam's neck, his breath hitting Adam's skin and how the hell did this happen exactly?

 

“You're not really afraid of the dark are you?”

 

“Not so much. Is that a problem?”

 

“No. Just... checking.”

 

Adam is happy to accept that he has been ridiculously stupid, because Kris is kissing his neck and mumbling words that he can't make out and Adam just doesn't care because they sound perfect. Kris's lips are insistent and working their way along Adam's jaw, stopping just against Adam's lips. “Is this okay?”

 

Adam doesn't even get a chance to respond before Kris is softly pressing his lips against Adam's and working his tongue into his mouth. Adam starts to think that maybe Kris staged this whole thing to get Adam alone in the closet, he has no idea how. He'll ask him later when his mind is less pre-occupied and explain that such drastic measures aren't necessary. He can have Adam alone in the closet any time he wants.

 

There is a loud sound of cheers and whooping from somewhere and Adam pulls away for air, looking at Kris's swollen lips and dreamy eyes. He doesn't register straight away that the lights have come back on and he can see Kris clearly now.

 

“What are you two doing in the closet?”

 

Allison's voice startles them both, and it's Adam who is trying to push Kris away who seems very reluctant to get over the other side of the small space. He laughs as he moves off Adam's lap, still sitting closely by his side.

 

“Whose in the closet?” Matt calls out as he and Danny walk towards Allison.

 

“Kris and Adam.”

 

“Of all the people I thought we'd find in the closet, you two are last people I'd expect.”

 

Matt is grinning widely, very amused at his own lame attempt at humour, and of course Danny just looks confused.

 

“What?”

 

Kris is laughing again at his side, and Adam is trying to figure out exactly what just happened before Allison is walking towards them and pulling them to their feet. “Come on, we all need to tell our tales of how we survived the black out of 2009.”

 

“The lights were out for ten minutes, Alli...”

 

“What's your point?”

 

Adam looks at Kris hoping for some kind of silent answer to what just happened and all he gets is Kris laughing again, clutching onto Allison like nothing happened.

 

He'll have to plan his own black-out and attempt to get the answers from Kris.


End file.
